digifanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabumon (Miracle Hope)
Gabumon is the partner of Hiro Hamamoto and a former "Royal Knight". Appearance Gabumon is a maroon-eyed yellow-skinned lizard in a bluish-white pelt with navy blue markings. A yellow horn protrudes at the top of his head and his belly is blue with unusual pink markings. Personality TBA Attacks * Blue Blaster (Petit Fire): Shoots a blast of blue fire from his mouth. * Horn Attack (Little Horn): Stabs upward with his horn. * Tsuno Kougeki (ツノ攻撃? lit. "Horn Attack"): Attacks with his horn. * Blue Blaster: Miracle Boost (Petit Fire): Shoots a blast of golden fire from his mouth, it's an enhanced version of Blue Blaster that the Crest of Miracle temporarily granted. Background Prior to Miracle Hope MetalGarurumon and his best friend WarGreymon aspired to become a Royal Knight, they had been training since they were on their Rookie forms, Omnimon, who was there tutor and was going to retire, was hopping for them to replace him as the New Omnimon, they were taught by him on how to DNA Digivolve wihtout a digivice, and so when the time finally had come and they were to go on an important mission with the Knights, they were partnered with Leopardmon and UlForceVeedramon, unfortuntately they were caught by the opposite side, he and WarGreymon had a chance to DNA Digivolve, but before that could happen they saw their partners get their data corrupted by unknown means, they decided to run. After that the Knights judged them as cowards for chickening out and not trying to save their friends just standing there, Omnimon disappointed, left the Knights. Later on Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon were judged for making an important member leave the group and getting their leader, UlForceVeedramon, on the hands of the opponent, and so it was decided...It had to be them to try take them back, but for punishment Magnamon X decided to give them a twist to that...Just as punishment for them doing what they did. Other Forms Punimon, Tsunomon and WereGarurumon While never shown in those forms it might be possible that those were his pre-digivolutions. WereGarurumon: Miracle This version of WereGarurumon was created from the Crest Of Miracle, his attacks are stronger compared to his slide-form, besides that and his appearance there is no difference. He wears a Magnamon-like helmet, green eyes, his shoulder pad and left arm equipment changed into a golden armor, the shoulder pad having the crest of Miracle, his pants were also changed to a golden armor. MetalGarurumon It's just like any other MetalGarurumon, he was never shown attacking so it's unknown if he has any special/exclusive attack. MetalGarurumon: Miracle Some of his armor parts turn golden and white and more MagnaGarurumon-like, such as his helmet's upper part, lower torso and upper paws. Much like WereGarurumon: Miracle his attacks are the same but boosted. Omnimon: Yin-Yang Mode TBA ????? This Digimon is Omnimon: Yin-Yang Mode's fusion with two unknown beings. It is said to be one of the strongest Digimon ever. It was thought to be a legend, all his attacks are unknown, except one that being Omniversal-Cannon. ???'s Attacks Omniversal-Cannon (Omegaversal-Cannon): Gathering data from all beings and the digital world itself it charges into one beam made out of binary code, it can seperate data and or delete it, it takes a long time to charge and leaves the Digimon wide open. Gallery Garurumon tri.jpg| As A Garurumon Category:Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon